stevenuniverseaufandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald
Emerald is the female main character. She's introduced as Pearl daughter. She's later revealed to be Homeworld Gem Topaz (Terry) and Lapis Lazuli's daughter. Appearance Emerald has pale green skin. She has darker blonde hair and green eyes. Her gem is located on her forehead. In the episode "Mirror Gem" she wears a sailor-like uniform. Later she will wear a blue-green dress. In the second season,she wears a blue long dress with two bangs. She has her hair tied in a chignon and is older looking. In the third and in the fourth seasons she wears again the same uniform of the first season. Personality At the start of the first season she's shown to be very caring toward her adoptive mother Pearl. She becomes soon Steven's friend. Emerald later is shocked of the truth about her mother and is shown to be angry at Pearl,who she later forgives. She's shown to have a crush on Steven,which is not mutual. Emerald is shown to be very friendly,like when she tries to become Peridot's friend in "Marble Madness". When she's mistreated by Jasper,she becomes angry at her showing a yandere side,like is seen in "Chille Tid". This side of her is first shown in "Keeping it Together" when she meets Peridot,but in a minor importance. However,in the show, it is seen just these two times. Emerald is even good in forgiving who hurts her. She forgives Jasper (after knowing she is her aunt),Peridot and Yellow Diamond. In the third season she falls in love with Mervine Universe,Steven's son. In the fourth season she's shown to be very fragile. She later is shown to be strong and accept the consequences of the blaster shot by her hand (the lost of her right hand's fingers). When Rose Quartz gives her fingers back,like to Peridot,she hugs the older Gem. In the epilogue,she's shown to get along with her cousin,Amber. Abilities Emerald can control water,like her mother. She has even Jasper's powers. The estimation of her power is the same of Malachite's. Relationships Pearl Emerald is very tied to her adoptive mother. She calls her a "side mother". Even after knowing her mother was another Gem,she still considers Pearl her point of reference. Emerald is thankful to her for making her know Steven. Lapis Lazuli Emerald is very tied to Lapis Lazuli,being her daughter. She's always worried about how she feels. Lapis in return,loves her daughter with all herself,becoming jealous when Pearl is around to her. Emerald is happy Lapis and Steven are friends. When they got trapped in "Jailbreak",Emerald is very happy to stay with her and is shown to be sad when Steven frees just her. When Lapis fused with Jasper,she's very sad. In the episodes where she appears,she's shown to be sad. When,after what happened in "Chille Tid",she rans for her mother and makes Malachite unfuse. In the third season,Lapis is shown to be very happy of her children coming back. In the fourth season she is happy to see her mother living happily with her father. Topaz Topaz is Emerald's father,but at first he was not aware of her existence. When he knows her,he's kinda shoked but calls her a "brave daughter". In the third season,he's very happy to fight with her. In the fourth season,he's happy to hug her again after unfuse from Jasper. Peridot Emerald was interested in her,like in "Warp Tour". When in "Marble Madness" she tries to kill her,she gets angry at her. After the events of "Return" and "Jailbreak",she has not a good opinion of her. In "Keeping it Together",she shows her yandere side to Peridot saying her " Where the hell did you go when my mother vanished in the ocean? I hate you! Your trying to make us on your side just make me laugh hard!". Making the older Gem terrified. Later,when she finds out she was evil because of Yellow Diamond,she forgives her and hugs her. In the second season,Peridot trains Emerald to gain her powers of Yellow Diamond and she's quite surprised of Emerald powers. In the third season,Peridot is her fake mother and acts like that. Emerald even helps her to do her work. In the fourth season,after Black Quartz's trying of killing Peridot,Emerald infuses with her. When in the final episode she uses the blaster,Peridot warns her of the consequences. Peridot is sad of her losing her fingers. Emerald says she doesn't care. They're seen to be happy when they have their fingers back. Jasper Emerald hates her at first,but when she finds out she's her aunt,Emerald forgives her. They share a kind of good relationship. In the second season,she's surprised to have Jasper's powers. She even fuses with her into Malachite. In the third season,she knows younger Jasper and Peridot. Emerald becomes their friend and is shown to be sad when she has to come back to her time. In the fourth season,she works with her. In the final episode they are revealed to be more similiar than they thought. In the epilogue Jasper says she is happy to have a niece like her. Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond is very tied to his granddaughter because she reminds her of his wife and his sister. Steven Universe Emerald is Steven's best friend. She once had a crush on him. Connie Maheswaran Emerald is jealous of her at first,but later she becomes her friend. Mervine Universe He and Emerald fall in love in the third season. In the fourth season,Emerald explains him they can't get together because he's a human. In the epilogue Emerald tells Amber he is now married and has two children. Amber They interacts just in the end of the fourth season and in the epilogue. They work together like Jasper and Peridot. Black Quartz Emerald hates him for having killed her grandfather. When she shots at him,she's shown crying. White Diamond Despite being her grandmother,Emerald does not know much about her. Trivia * Her appearance is inspired by Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon). * Her Yandere side is shown just two times. * In the fandom,she's fought over by Lapis,Peridot and Pearl. * In the fandom she's said to be very similar to White Diamond. Preview chapter 12.png Preview chapter 6.png Preview chapter 3.png Emerald's Genealogic Tree.png Older Emerald.png AskTheHomeworldGems.png Emerald and Amber.png